The appearance of text and graphics is important to users that print documents. Some printing technologies use a greater resolution to provide an appearance of smoother edges on objects. However, a drawback of a high resolution is the amount of storage and computational power required to process high resolution images.
Some available methods address the issue of a lack of storage and computational power availability by compressing the image. However, some of these methods are only available for objects that are fully saturated. Currently, for un-saturated objects, methods such as anti-aliasing for example would provide some improvement, but will lose the sharpness of the edge pixels.